The Facebook Page
by HelloPeoplepersons
Summary: Ray is found dead and Tony comforts Ziva. Olivia is pregnant.. and it's Elliot's. First chapter rated T. Main focuses are TIVA and E\O. Mcabby, and Jibbs if you squint. Please read. I don't care if you give me a review. First story, so please no slash.
1. Chocolate, and a dead Ray

Title: The Facebook Page

Author: tivalova123

Summary: This first started as a Valentine's Day fic, but I think I'll turn it into something more.

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.(WAAAAAAAH!) If I did, Tiva would be together, Jenny and Kate would not have died, (Ziva being there) and Jeanne wouldn't have existed.

Pairings: Tiva, slight Mcabby.

A\N Sorry about the Facebook preferences. I don't have a Facebook.

It was a sunny Valentine's Day morning. Tony and Ziva were sitting at their desks. Tony was throwing things at her. Ziva's phone rang. ''ZZEEEEEEEEEVVAAAAAA!'' Abby squealed. ''Yes.'' She answered, holding the phone away from her ear. ''You have GOT to come down here!'' ''Why?'' "You have to come to find out!'' Ziva sighed, and went to the elevator to go to Abby's lab. Tony looked to see if she was gone, and pulled a box of chocolate out of his bag. He put it on her desk, and sat down to make it look like he was working. Ziva walked in and sat down. ''What did she want?'' he asked, interested in what excuse Abby had made up. '' She just wanted a hug.'' She said, looking puzzled. She noticed the chocolate. ''Who gave me this?'' she asked. ''I don't know.'' he said. ''It was there when I got here.'' Ziva had her suspicions, but she was quiet.

Later that day, Tony walked into Abby's lab. He handed her 20 bucks. "Did she buy it?'' Abby asked Tony. "I think so. I'm not entirely sure.'' "It's good enough." Abby said, slurping her giant Caf- Pow!.

After Ziva got home, she went on Tony's Facebook page. Sure enough, Tony PMed one of his friends. She hacked into the friend's private page easily. There was a message that said,

_"Hey Sean, I think the thing with Ziva went okay. She didn't seem to suspect anything. I can't be too careful though. I gotta go." _

So he did give the chocolate to her! It was obvious he had feelings for her. Ziva had small feelings for him too. She shut her light off and went to bed early_._

_Tony walked into the bullpen one Saturday evening. It was dark out, about 2200 hrs, but Ziva was there. "Why are you here?" she said. "I miss..." "What?_" Abby squealed excitedly, watching from the hidden cameras she had installed for Tony the day before. _" Never mind." Ziva started eating her chocolate, tempting Tony. " Thanks for the chocolate." she said to him._

How did she find out? Tony thought as he sat in his apartment. He went online to his Facebook page. There was a message from Sean on his wall. _Somebody hacked into my account. _

_Ziva, _he wrote back. That was how she found out. Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have sent that to Sean.

The next day at work, Tony cornered Ziva in the men's room. "I know how you found out about the chocolate." "How?" "The Facebook page." "Who is this Sean anyways?" Ziva asked. "One of my old buddies." he said with a chuckle. Then, they walked out of the bathroom.

"Gear up." LJ Gibbs said, coffee in hand. The team all started to take their gear out of their desks. "Not you, Mcgee. You stay here and put a BOLO on the guy from our last case." "On it Boss."

Tony and Ziva walked carefully into the abandoned warehouse, their guns drawn, looking for the dead Marine. Gibbs was behind them, with Ducky behind him.

"Found him Boss." Tony said, looking down at the body. Ziva knelt down and scanned the fingerprint. She smiled. She knew Tony was looking at her ass.

"This is Secondary Commander ..." She swallowed. " Spit it out" Gibbs prodded in annoyance. "... Ray Ruess."

"So this is Ray?" Tony asked. " Yes." Ziva said simply. How could Ray be dead? She saw him yesterday! Well, he had acted a little strange when she suggested a run. She thought it a little strange but okay with it.

"Boss, look at this. The footprints are deep. That means that the killer walked away, instead of ran." " I know what it means Dinozzo." Ziva's eyes snapped up. "On my last date with ... Ray, yesterday FIY..." " FYI" Tony corrected. " Anyways, Ray, or so I thought, would not go for a run as I suggested. He said something about a bad leg. The day before, he was fine. He... spent the night... and he did not go out, so I know that he could have never hurt his leg. Then, which I thought was a dream, I felt something in my back. I almost immediatley passed out. When I came to, Ray had a strange expression on his face, like he didn't want to be there.''

'So, what you're sayin' is that you think Ray was kidnapped.'' Gibbs said. Ducky pointed out that Ray had no defense marks. ''I won't know for sure until I get him back to autopsy, but I think our Secondary Commander was overdosed with morphine.'' ''It sure looks that way. Hey, where's Boss?'' Tony, Ziva, and Ducky turned around and saw Gibbs walking towards the Charger.

"Hey Boss? What are you doing?" "Goin' back, Dinozzo." "Why?" "This isn't our case." Tony looked over at Ziva and she had a slight tear in her eyes. He walked back to the car.

Ziva sat down on her bed at her apartment. She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head into her pillow. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Tony couldn't get the image of Ziva crying out of his mind. He left his apartment, got in his car, and headed towards her apartment. He knocked on the door to her room, waited for a moment, and watched as Ziva answered the door.

Her eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying. "Yes?" she said, and stepped aside to let him in. Tony walked in. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I am fine," she said quietly. "No, you're not."

She looked like she wanted to cry again. God, Tony hated to see her like this.

She sat on her bed and buried her face into her hands. "I am just... sad about Ray."

_ I'm sure not._


	2. Jackson Gibbs

Chapter Two: Jackson Gibbs

* * *

><p>AN I know Ray is CIA, but making him a Second Commander was necessary. Now the SVU chapter is here! I really should be getting on with the story. I'll stop my babbling. Here it is! (I don't care if you give me a review, but my first review would be appreciated. Constructive criticism welcome, but please no flames.)

* * *

><p>Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Odafin Tutuola, Captain Donald Cragen, and John Munch walked in the Special Victims Unit precinct after a case. They had just found a nude, dead man outside of The Rockefeller Center. A Marine's uniform was found on the platform leading to the rink. Melinda Warner, the ME, identified the uniform to have once been on the victim.<p>

A few hours later, Liv walked into autopsy. Melinda had identified the victim a former Marine, Jackson Gibbs. He was old, perhaps, Melinda said, in his late 90's. The TOD was just around 2300. After Olivia got the news to the rest of the team, Elliot looked up available family members. One of them caught his eye. It was a Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who worked at some kind of naval murder agency. NCIS? He should've looked up naval murder agencies. He called NCIS.

"Yeah Gibbs." Leroy Jethro Gibbs, well Gibbs, answered.

"This is Elliot Stabler, from Special Victims Unit. I am sorry to inform you that-"

"Get on with it."

"Jackson Gibbs was found nude and dead at the Rockefeller Center this morning, covered in only a thin red and white striped sheet"

"My father was molested?" said Gibbs, not beliving what he had heard.

"You could call it that." Elliot answered. "The SVU squad, with your permission, will bring the body to NCIS tommorow."

"Okay whatever." Before he could reply, the line went dead.

Elliot hung up, then informed the rest of the squad. Cragen allowed them to take the rest of the day off to pack for a weeks' stay in DC. After he packed, Elliot went to Liv's house to tell her news he thought she would like to hear.

He arrived. He knocked on Olivia's door and she opened it.

"Hi Elliot, I just got done packing. What are you doing here?"

"Liv, I just wanted to tell you that Kathy and I... we just finished filing our divorce papers a little under a week ago."

"That's g- terrible!" Liv said, tripping over her words.

"I'm just glad to have myself out of Kathy's house! The thing is, I need someplace to stay. Kathy let me pack, then I get kicked out."

"You can stay at my house until you find a place El."

"Thanks Liv." Elliot said. His plan worked out perfectly.

That night, after dinner, Olivia and Elliot retired early.

"I'll take the couch." Elliot said, walking over to the couch.

"Elloit, you don't have to. We're adults, we can share a bed." Olivia teased. "Unless you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Elliot kicked his shoes off and stripped down to his boxers while Olivia changed.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke to a strong arm around her waist. She mentally panicked but realized it was just one Elliot Stabler. She grinned, remembering the previous night's activities.<p>

After that, Olivia and Elliot were really tired. That day the squad was going to D.C.

They were in first class and Olivia and Elliot, Finn and Melinda, Casey and Munch, and an old woman and Cragen sat next to each other.

"How long does it take to get to Washington Mommy?" a little boy whined from in front of Liv and El.

"Another hour Jakie." the boy's mother said, ruffling his hair.

Olivia then fell asleep on Elliot's shoulder. She dreamed about the night before. Her long, steady moans as he thrust into her with all his might.

Her mind went back to another, less pleasuring time. Her rapist's rough, quick thrusts. His cries of pleasure, of revenge.

"I will find you someday. Kill all your friends and family. And I will make one person's death slow and painful. That bastard Elliot Stabler. I know how much you care for him and I will make both of you suffer." His voice rang out in her mind and she mentally flashed to finding out she was pregnant, and the pain she felt walking into the waiting room and seeing that man trying to coax a woman out of getting an abortion.

She remembered the nurse calling, "Olivia Benson, for abortion?"

Olivia woke up with a jolt, realizing she was not in the doctor's office, she was on a plane, a landing plane at that.

After the plane landed the squad got their stuff out of the upper compartments and got off the plane.

~~~ARRIVING AT THE NAVY YARD~~~

The squad walked in the front entrance, after getting cleared by a man named Anthony DiNozzo. They were met by a team, similar to their own.

The first man was very... intimidating. He had blue eyes cold as steel that could scare off John Cena.

The second man looked just plain scared at the pen threatening to be thrown it at his face. Olivia thought he was cute, while the rest of the squad were scoffing and giving looks of disdain to his immaturity.

The person that was holding the pen was not very tall. She was foriegn by the looks of it and by the way she held the pen, she could have been an assassin. Of course, she probably wasn't.

The person trying to coax the pen out of the foriegn lady's hands was... very unusual-looking. She had VERY black hair. In thin pigtails and bangs that reached her eyebrows. She was wearing a lab coat with a black and white striped tank and a red and black plaid mini skirt. The most unusual thing about her though was the spiky dog collar and the spiderweb tatoo on her neck. She probably had more. A lot more.

The last person was extremely nerdy looking. He was doing something with his iPod touch and not paying attention to anything around him.

The first person to even acknowledge them was Goth Girl. She cried excitedly, "Oooh guys! They're here!" Goth Girl stuck out her hand, babbling excitedly, "Hi I'm Abigail Scuito, Forensic Specialist. Call me Abby."

Assassin Lady introduced herself as Ziva David.

Cold-As-Steel was the infamous Gibbs.

Cutie was Tony DiNozzo.

Nerd Boy was Timothy call-me-Tim McGee.

After they introduced themselves, the SVU squad was told that the girls would be staying at the Director, whom was at a meeting and could not have the 'pleasure' meeting them's house.

The boys would be at Gibbs' house.

**Omigod I am sooooo sorry about the updates! My aunt's crazy friend committed suicide and MY family was stuck planning the funeral! I only had time to post That Day on the Plane, which I had been dying to post. Check out the poll on my profile. I will go try and get my computer alive long enough to write the next chapter to ThDaOnThPlane! Ciao!**


End file.
